Padding is usually used by sealing into bedclothes, cushions, clothing, etc. which directly contact the human skin. In the case of bedclothes for example, it is important to attain comfortable in-bed climate in terms of temperature and humidity and, for such a purpose, it is preferred that long-lasting warmth-keeping property and exothermic property upon moisture absorption can be achieved. As to the padding up to now, there have been proposed many types which use multipurpose fiber such as polyester and which use moisture absorptive/desorptive cross-linked acrylic fiber (See Patent Document 1).
The padding which uses a multipurpose fiber such as polyester exhibits sufficiently high bulkiness and can contain much air therein whereby a high warmth-keeping property can be maintained. However, there is a problem therein that it is not possible to adsorb the moisture in the air incorporated thereinto so as to convert the incorporated air into comfortable air. In addition, in the padding where the moisture absorptive/desorptive crosslinked acrylic fiber of the conventional sodium salt type is used, although it adsorbs the moisture of the air contained in the padding and generates the heat whereby it can convert the contained air into the air which is comfortable to human body, there is a problem therein in terms of sustaining the effect of warmth-keeping property due to its low bulkiness.